Une Mangemort à Poudlard
by Phantome
Summary: 1976, le monde sorcier est en guerre. Même à Poudlard. Surtout que les rumeurs disent que le Seigneur des Ténèbres va abattre sa carte maîtresse et détruire le château ainsi que Albus Dumbledore ...


**Auteur : **Phantome

**Disclaimer : **A mon plus grand malheur, aucun des personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent. Même si j'adore les emprunter à J. pour faire joujou avec niarf niarf ! Par contre, les divers personnages et trucs que vous ne connaissez pas sont à moi !

**Rating :** T (j'ai jamais réussi à comprendre le bidouillage des ratings mais comme il y aura de la bagarre, je crois que c'est le bon =D)

**Résumé :** Le monde sorcier est en guerre en cette année 1976. Même Poudlard. Surtout que les rumeurs disent que le Seigneur des Ténèbres va abattre sa carte maîtresse et détruire le château ainsi que Albus Dumbledore.

**Note de l'auteur :** Un peu d'indulgence, c'est la première fic que je publie (et certainement pas la dernière que j'écris ^^). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**  
Chapitre 1 : Adieu chère Mère !  
**

- Mère, vous vous trompez complètement ! s'écria un jeune homme brun d'environ seize ans, qui se leva brutalement de son fauteuil. Comment pouvez-vous jugez les gens que vous ne connaissez même pas !  
- Je peux les juger parce que ce sont tous des traitres à leur sang ! répondit la femme d'un certain âge d'une voix perçante, assise dans un autre fauteuil devant lui.

La moitié de son visage était de couleur verte, car le feu crépitant dans la cheminée et qui éclairait la pièce du deuxième étage de la fameuse maison des Blacks était de cette couleur. L'une des deux principales couleurs de Serpentard, maison traditionnelle des Black. Mais l'aspect actuel de Walburga Black, mère de Sirius et Regulus Black, n'était pas au sommet de sa beauté : les lèvres pincées, elle fixait son fils ainé, Sirius, avec dégout. Comment osait-il la défier ? Comment osait-il dire qu'elle se trompait sur le compte de cet imbécile de Dumbledore et ces bons à rien de Potter, traitres à leurs sang ?

- Dumbledore et les Potter ne sont que des moins que rien ! Ils ne comprennent pas la grandeur des idées de notre Seigneur ! continua Mrs Black en s'échauffant sous l'effet de la colère. Je ne comprends toujours pas POURQUOI ni COMMENT tu as pu devenir ami avec un allié de Dumbledore ... ce vieux gâteux !  
- Non Mère, Dumbledore n'est pas un vieux gâteux ! répliqua Sirius d'une voix hargneuse. Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? C'est le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ! Et je suis parfaitement fier d'être l'ami de James Potter !

Sa mère hoqueta de surprise et de rage mais ne répondit pas. Elle leva rapidement la main vers l'endroit de son cœur, comme si elle allait faire une crise cardiaque. Un grand silence envahit la pièce où Mrs Black et Sirius discutaient – enfin plutôt se hurlaient dessus – depuis bientôt deux heures, tout juste dominé par le crépitement du feu vert dans la cheminée. Le jeune homme, toujours debout, regardait sa mère avec des yeux haineux, les poings serrés.  
_Contrôle-toi ... Contrôle-toi !_ Ses pensées résonnaient dans sa tête mais sans apporter le moindre réconfort.

Pourquoi était-il né dans une famille aussi détestable ? Sirius ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi la purification de la race sorcière était si bien que cela. Malgré tout ce qu'on lui avait dit durant son enfance, il avait vu de ses propres yeux que les enfants sorciers de Moldus pouvaient être aussi doués, voir plus que certains sorciers de sang-pur. Comme Lily Evans par exemple.  
Mais sa mère, complètement bouchée, approuvait totalement les idées de Voldemort. Comment elle faisait, Sirius n'en savait rien. De son côté, il trouvait un peu compliqué d'être admiratif d'un assassin psychopathe qui pouvait autant tuer les Moldus par plaisir que ses propres fidèles parce qu'ils lui ont désobéi.

Toujours incapable de prononcer la moindre syllabe, Mrs Black se contentait d'observer son fils avec stupeur, comme s'il allait soudain crier "Ahaha, c'était une blague !". Mais elle le connaissait trop bien pour que cette possibilité ne puisse lui effleurer, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, l'esprit. La femme ouvrit la bouche, tenta de parler mais rien ne sortit à part un borborygme inintelligible. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et pu enfin parler.

- Traître ! Abomination ! hurla-t-elle, surprise elle la première du volume de sa voix.

Sa voix perçante fit trembler le plafond et Sirius se recroquevilla légèrement sur lui-même, avant de se forcer à se tenir droit devant elle. Inutile de montrer qu'elle lui faisait peur. Mrs Black se leva de son fauteuil et fit découvrir à son fils sa généreuse – et moche – dentition.

- Résidu de pourriture et d'abjections ! Quitte immédiatement cette maison, hoooonte de ma chair et de mon sang !

Sirius, à vrai dire, n'attendait plus que cela pour quitter la pièce. Il n'en pouvait plus de passer chaque été une partie de ses vacances dans la maison honnie de son enfance. L'aspect noir de la maison, les feux verts dans les cheminées, les livres ne traitant que de la pureté du sang ou de la façon de devenir un Mangemort ... tout cela le dégoutait.

Le jeune homme tourna ainsi le dos de façon très peu cérémonieuse à sa mère, toujours en train de lui lancer des insultes à la figure et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. Il monta les escaliers afin d'atteindre sa chambre, où il ouvrit sa valise presque prête d'un coup de pied. Pourquoi presque prête ? Tout simplement parce que Sirius avait décidé, comme un grand vu que ses parents n'allaient pas accepter de toute façon, d'aller passer la fin de ses ignobles vacances d'été chez les Potter. D'accord, le jeune homme était supposé fuguer deux semaines plus tard mais il était si impatient de retrouver James que sa valise était prête depuis une semaine déjà. Il n'avait juste sorti que quelques livres que ses amis lui avaient offerts afin d'éviter de trop s'ennuyer. Sirius eu un sourire amer : moins il restait dans cette maison tant haïe, mieux cela vaudrait pour lui.

Saisissant sa baguette dans sa poche, il incanta et les livres qu'il avait sorti s'entassèrent pêle-mêle dans sa valise. Un autre coup de baguette et les photos animées qui étaient scotchées un peu partout dans sa chambre se décollèrent de leur support pour venir se ranger sagement à côté des livres dans la malle.

Un dernier coup d'œil et Sirius referma sa valise. Plus rien n'attestait de sa présence dans ces lieux. Le seul endroit où il avait pu trouver un peu de paix durant son enfance et pendant les vacances d'été où il allait à Poudlard. Il inspira un grand coup et murmura :

- _Locomotor Barda !_

Un jet vert jaillit de sa baguette et la valise s'éleva dans les airs d'au moins un bon mètre. Puis le jeune homme, ouvrant la porte violemment, sortit en trombe de sa chambre et dévala les escaliers, sans prendre garde au boucan qu'il faisait. Sa malle le suivait comme un chien suivait son maître – ce qui est légèrement ironique dans le cas de Sirius – et se cognait parfois contre les angles droits des murs, creusant des trous. Le jeune homme ne s'en souciait absolument pas : il avait une maison à quitter lui ! Et tant pis si elle était endommagée par sa faute.

Il finit enfin par atteindre l'immense hall d'entrée. Éclairé faiblement par des torches, on y voyait cependant suffisamment pour distinguer des portraits – tous animés bien sûr – accrochés aux murs. Les peintures en question jetèrent des regards noirs et dégoutés à l'aîné des fils Black mais Sirius n'en avait cure. Il courut presque dans le couloir et venait d'atteindre la porte d'entrée quand sa mère surgit à l'autre bout du hall. Deux secondes plus tard, un craquement retentissait et Kreattur, l'elfe de maison que Sirius n'aimait pas – ce qui était réciproque – apparut aux côtés de Mrs Black. Regulus surgit également de derrière sa mère après avoir dévalé les escaliers dans un fracas épouvantable, attiré par les hurlements de sa mère et la disparition soudaine de Kreattur alors qu'il allait lui demander de lui rapporter des Chocogrenouilles. Mr Black, lui, était à son travail au Ministère de la Magie. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas réagit, vu qu'il considérait son premier fils comme un bon à rien depuis la plus tendre enfance de celui-ci.

- Immonde bâtard, enfant indigne, ne remet plus JAMAIS les pieds dans cette maison ! cracha Mrs Black avec tout le venin qu'elle pouvait dans sa voix perçante.  
- Alors là, ne vous inquiétez surtout pas pour ça Mère, prit la peine de répondre Sirius. Vous ne me reverrez PLUS JAMAIS ici !

Puis ouvrant la porte d'un coup sec, il fit sortir sa valise et sans un regard derrière lui, la referma avec fracas. Le jeune homme descendit rapidement les marches du perron et s'arrêta un instant sur le trottoir pour voir la maison tant haïe de sa famille disparaitre entre le 11 et le 13.

Une brise légère ébouriffa doucement les cheveux bruns de Sirius qui, encore tremblant de colère, luttait contre une envie de tout casser. Afin de dissiper cela, il se mit à marcher à grandes enjambées dans la ruelle sombre, sans jeter le moindre regard derrière lui.

Peu importe qu'un Moldu aperçoive sa valise volant derrière lui. Peu importe qu'il reçoive un hibou de la part du Ministère de la Magie parce qu'il avait jeté des sorts en dehors de Poudlard alors qu'il n'était pas majeur. Peu importe ... il en avait plus qu'assez.

Les minutes défilèrent ainsi, tout comme les mètres de trottoir, sans que le jeune homme n'éprouve le besoin de s'arrêter. D'accord, il devait aller chez James, mais pour le moment, il devait se calmer. Sentant enfin une faiblesse dans ses jambes et dans sa poitrine, il avisa un petit square à quelques mètres de lui et y pénétra en évitant les lumières de couleur jaune-orangée des lampadaires.  
Les buissons et les arbres faisaient des taches sombres sur le ciel bleu foncé mais Sirius put distinguer quelques clochards et SDF moldus endormis sur les bancs publics. Il les regarda une seconde puis détourna son regard et s'enfonça dans les profondeurs du jardin, cherchant un banc isolé afin qu'il puisse faire le point dans sa tête.

Après deux minutes de marche, il arriva à l'autre bout du parc et finit par s'effondrer sur un banc dissimulé dans l'ombre. Après tout, vu que sa valise était toujours suspendue dans les airs, mieux valait à présent éviter d'attirer l'attention.

Sirius agita sa baguette et la malle se posa à côté de lui, sans un bruit sur le sol de gravier du parc. Le silence était total, uniquement entrecoupé de cris d'oiseaux nocturnes – comme par hasard, de hiboux et de chouettes – et du bruit d'une lointaine circulation moldue.  
La brise légère était toujours présente. Elle lui rafraîchit le visage, lui remit délicatement les idées en place et bientôt, le jeune homme réalisa dans quelle galère énorme il s'était mit. Bon, bah, il s'en sortirait comme toujours – qui serait suffisamment stupide pour envoyer un élève de Poudlard à Azkaban pour avoir utilisé la magie en temps de guerre ? – mais les imbéciles ne manquaient pas au ministère. D'ailleurs, Sirius s'étonnait de ne pas avoir déjà reçu de chouette de leur part : ils étaient en vacances ou quoi ? Enfin, non avec la montée en puissance de Voldemort, ce n'était pas vraiment possible. Le pays n'était absolument pas en sécurité.

Soudain, un mouvement furtif derrière lui lui fit tendre l'oreille. Y avait-il quelqu'un ? Bizarre, il aurait pourtant cru que tout le monde dormirait à _une heure du matin_ ! Sirius fronça les sourcils et se leva silencieusement du banc. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Fixant les buissons s'étendant derrière le banc, il scruta l'obscurité afin de repérer l'intrus. Et si c'était un Sinistros ? Ce grand chien des cimetières annonçant la mort pour tous ceux qui le croisaient sur leur route ? Non, c'était ridicule : à ce qu'il sache, il n'y avait pas de cimetière de ce côté là. Enfin, cela n'empêchait pas le Sinistros de se balader, loin de là, mais bon ...  
Le bruit dans les buissons retentit de nouveau : cette fois-ci, Sirius ressortit sa baguette magique de sa poche et la leva dans les airs en murmurant "_Lumos_". Une vive lueur apparut dans les ténèbres, tranchant vivement sur le noir de la nuit mais le jeune Black ne vit rien de particulier qui aurait pu attirer l'attention. Les buissons avaient un feuillage de couleur verte – ce qui était à priori la bonne couleur – et étaient immobiles.

Pendant une ou deux minutes, il continua d'observer les buissons, s'approchant même pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne dedans mais apparemment, il était seul comme un crétin avec sa baguette magique allumée. Agacé, le jeune homme allait l'éteindre quand soudain, le bruissement des feuilles brisa de nouveau le silence et un truc vint se frotter contre sa jambe.

Se retenant de hurler, Sirius, les pupilles dilatées, leva sa baguette et fixa le bas de sa jambe. Et son regard tomba sur …

* * *

Et oui, malheureusement pour vous, le chapitre est fini ! Si vous avez des questions ou une demande en particulier, les reviews et les messages sont là ;)


End file.
